


Cascade

by veronamay



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade

## Cascade

by Sinistral

The Sentinel et al belongs to Pet Fly Inc. and Paramount. No monetary profit sought or gained.

Thanks, as always, go to Alison for casting her sharp eye over this, while not feeling the best, no less!

I've called it a PWP because that's the closest description I could find, but there's a healthy dose of melancholia in here, too.

* * *

He stepped under the hot, steaming spray, his sensitive skin protesting the stinging temperature of the water. A few seconds later he adjusted to the heat, and he sighed in relief as his shoulders began to loosen, the tightness that had been knotting them all day fading away. The emptiness of the loft was soothing and lonely at the same time. He didn't want to think about why. 

The bathroom was dimly lit, the light from the living area spilling in through the open bathroom door, allowing him to see as he reached for the shampoo. Steam billowed around him, clouding his mind as it eased his body. He quickly lathered up his hair and rinsed it off, turning his face into the water. It caressed his neck and chest, running in rivulets down his body, tracing a path that had not felt a lover's touch for many months. He imagined sharing this small space, seeing a pair of blue eyes darkened with desire and need, capable hands trailing over his skin, gently massaging as they cleansed. 

His eyes closed, his head tipped back, and he slowly ran the soap over his body, resting against the wall as his imagination ran free. He pictured those other hands passing over his chest and shoulders, down his arms and torso to his flat stomach, creating a thick lather with creamy bubbles that melted in intriguing patterns on his skin; ghostly, guiding hands that went down, over his legs and back up, trailing lightly, oh so lightly over the delicate skin of his inner thighs. Phantom hands that took him in a gentle hold, running a thumb over the moist head of his erection, beginning a steady stroking motion that pleasured him the way he wanted it. Strong, yet gentle; slow, but immeasurably intense. He took a deep, shuddering breath, caught up in the fantasy, the misty atmosphere of the room adding to the mood, letting him pretend that he wasn't alone. That he was wanted and needed, in the way he also wanted and needed. 

The pace quickened then, and he let it happen, needing release however he could get it. It became harder, faster, less gentle; fingernails raked him, and shivers began to wrack his hard-muscled frame. The water beat down on him, adding to the passion, rousing him further, as he pictured a thousand caresses covering him all over, following the water's path from head to foot. A thousand hands, loving him, wanting this for him, from him, with him. Or - just one set of hands, touching him everywhere, just like this. He caught his breath. Yes. Just one. 

He opened his eyes and stared blindly at the shower curtain, gasping and shuddering as his release washed over him, slumping back to let the wall take his weight while the spasms subsided. Aftershocks trembled through him, leaving him weak and shaking as he reached for the white towel that hung over the door. 

It was enough, until next time. 

* * *

End Cascade by Sinistral: sinistral_@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
